famousinlovefandomcom-20200214-history
A Star is Torn/Episode Summary
''Under construction '' At the college students' apartment, Cassie asks Paige if she has to go to the studio. Paige says yes, but she has to finish her spreadsheet before her parents come. Cassie tells her it's not like she is going to be a sister wife: she got the lead part in ''Locked'''' ''and it isn't so bad. Paige confesses that her dad is a teacher and education means everything to him. If she drops out, she'll be the first person in her family not to get a college degree. Jake asks why her spreadsheet is just a mess of random numbers, which Paige says if her dad's mantra: numbers don't lie. The spreadsheet is proof that Paige can still be in school and do the movie. Cassie suddenly receives a phone call and leaves, saying she has to go for biology. She adds that she'll be home later so they can clean up the apartment before Paige's parents come. Jake says he thought biology was on Tuesdays, but Cassie says it's not bio but psychology. Cassie wishes her luck as she leaves. Jake asks if there is any reason Nina wants to see Paige, but Paige says it isn't to fire her as she hasn't done anything yet. She asks Jake if he wants to have coffee later. Jake, however, says he got a call from that agent who read his script and he wants a meeting. Paige is ecstatic and says why he didn't tell them earlier. They hug, and Paige begins to says how incredible it is that someone like that read their script. She falters, and they silently look at each other's eyes. She composes herself and finishes her sentence. They look at each other again, but Paige breaks away. She starts to bubble, saying they have to talk about that talk they've been talking about. Jake, smirking a bit, comments about how well he can interpret her speech. But he says he does know they have to talk, and that they'll do it later. They both wish each other luck as she leaves for the studio. At Jordan's house, Nina wakes a sleeping Jordan, telling him she has no idea what will happen if anyone found out about them as she strokes his chest. Jordan says they're both adults and there's nothing wrong with what they're doing. Nina, however, does say it's wrong. She straddles his hips, and says it's all part of the fun. Jordan turns her over, so that they are on their sides, and begin kissing. In the background, Barrett Hopper is giving a report about Nina on television. They both stop at the sound of fighting, and turn to look at the TV. A video of Jordan and Rainer's fight is shown, and Nina curses him. Barrett announces that the fight was sparked by Rainer finding out his girlfriend Tangey Turner was cheating on him with Jordan, his supposed best friend. Jordan asks Nina how Barrett knows of this. Barrett continues his report, saying his secret source confessed Jordan had too much to drink and Tangey was seducing him. Jordan tells Nina that that's not how it happened, and Nina, who maintains a blank face, believes Tangey must have told someone. Jordan says they hooked up but weren't drinking. Paige arrives at Gold Brothers Studios and stops at the parking booth. She tells the security guard posted there good morning and that she's Paige Townsen "without the d". He asks if she has a drive-on, and she responds that she should have one. She adds that he could just call her Paige, and reads his name tag. Paige tells Alberto, his guard's name, that she is going to be coming in and out of here a lot. A car who is waiting behind her beeps their horn at her while she continues saying they could be on a first-name basis. He asks for a photo I.D., and Paige relents. She digs through her purse, looking for her driver's license. She finds a card and hands it to him. Alberto sees that it's her school I.D. card and hands it back to her, telling her he needs her driver's license. The car beeps again as Paige tells him that she's the same girl in the picture. But he's stubborn and tells her to make a U-turn. Paige, not wanting to miss the first day of work, frantically searches her purse and Alberto calls security. Suddenly, Rainer appears beside her in a flashy silver sports car. The security gate instantly opens for him. He greets Paige and Alberto asks him if he knows Paige, to which he replies that she will be a big star. Rainer leaves as Alberto lets Paige inside the studios. Jordan is leaving Nina's house as Nina begs him to stop. She says there is a lot riding up to the casting party tomorrow. They're over budget, but the studios are looking the other way. Category:Summaries